scratchpad_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiyal Mayers Calhoun
Tiyal Mayers Calhoun (1887-1992) is an Indonesian Micronesian president leader and an Indonesian Micronesian developer. Early life and career Tiyal Mayers Calhoun was born in February 22, 1887 in Indonesia. in October 22, 1903, Tiyal Mayers Calhoun grew up and moved to Federated States of Micronesia. in January 11, 1946, Tiyal Mayers Calhoun Developed Commodore Google Society, Commodore Google Escalator, Commodore Google Logic Satellite and Commodore Google World v.1.4 and Leaded the president of Commodore Google. in January 1, 1986, Tiyal Mayers Calhoun Developed Atari Apple 64 and Atari Apple PC-9801 500 and Leaded the president of Atari Apple. in May 22, 1992, Tiyal Mayers Calhoun died about being discontinued. Commodore Google Commodore Google First Debuted on Commodore Google Escalator, Commodore Google Logic Satellite and Commodore Google World v.1.4. It Has Appeared on Commodore Google Super Game Module, Commodore Google Super Game Module 2, Commodore Google 64 Play Services, Amiga FM Towns Martin 505, CG64X68000, Super A'Can, Commodore Google Parameters, Commodore Google Parameters v.1.0, Commodore Google Parameters v.2.0, Commodore Google Parameters v.3.0 and Commodore Google Parameters v.4.0. She has Announced Commodore Google Japan. Atari Apple Atari Apple First Debuted on Atari Apple 64. It Has Atari Apple PC-9801 500. She has Reduced Her Production Outputs Atari Apple 64 and Atari Apple PC-9801 500. Acquisition of Guam Commodore Google Escalator was Acquired by Guam. Commodore Google Escalator is a Subcapital of Guam. Commodore Google Logic Satellite was Acquired by Guam. Commodore Google Logic Satellite is a Subcapital of Guam. Commodore Google World v.1.4 was Acquired by Guam. Tiyal Mayers Calhoun's Grave didn't appear in Federated States of Micronesia but in May 22, 1992 1:00:11 AM. Commodore Google World v.1.4 is a Subcapital of Guam. Jack Tramiel becomes Remastered in 2015 and becomes remaned with Jack T. Zepeda but along with Jack Tramiel Reloaded in Japan in 2018 After Jack Tramiel's Finest in April 8, 2012, Jack Tramiel will be Remastered and Remaned in January 1, 2015 to become with Jack T. Zepeda but along with Jack Tramiel Reloaded in January 1, 2018 but Coming End of Year 2014 and Coming End of Year 2017 when 2012 Death is Reversed in 2015. Trivia * It is a First Appearance of Tiyal Mayers Calhoun in February 22, 1887 1:00:11 AM in Indonesia. * Hearst Matters a Second Appearance of Tiyal Mayers Calhoun in October 22, 1903 1:00:11 AM in Federated States of Micronesia. * Hearst Matters a Third Appearance of Tiyal Mayers Calhoun in January 11, 1946 1:00:11 AM in Federated States of Micronesia. But Commodore Google debuted in 1946 in Sacramento, California, USA. * It is a Fourth Appearance of Tiyal Mayers Calhoun in January 1, 1986 1:00:11 AM in Federated States of Micronesia. But Atari Apple debuted in 1986 in San Francisco, California, United States. * Hearst Matters A Finest Appearance of Tiyal Mayers Calhoun in May 22, 1992 1:00:11 AM in Federated States of Micronesia. Donald Trump decided to Have Commodore Google and Atari Apple. After Death After The Finest Appearance of Tiyal Mayers Calhoun in May 22, 1992 1:00:11 AM at aged 110, Donald Trump reactivated Tiyal Mayers Calhoun in September 17, 1993 1:00:11 AM. When being killed by becoming washed away by bubbles ended in September 17, 1993 1:00:11 AM while 1992 Death is Reversed in 1993, Tiyal Mayers Calhoun became reactivated at aged 111 by Donald Trump. Jack T. Zepeda Jack T. Zepeda the Japanese American President Leader of Commodore Google Japan was first announced at 18 ages on January 1, 2000 1:00:11 AM in Sacramento, California, United States. He appeared at same a birth age in January 1, 2018 1:00:11 AM in Tokyo, Japan. Early life After Tramiel's death on April 8, 2012, of heart failure at the age of 83, Tramiel was remastered in January 1, 2015 and remaned with Jack T. Zepeda but along with Jack Tramiel Reloaded but in January 1, 2018. Commodore Google Japan Commodore Google Japan Co., Ltd. (コモドアグーグルジャパン株式会社 Komodoagūgurujapan kabushikigaisha) is a Japanese media company Founded in 1983 by Microsoft Japan. It was headquartered in Minato, Tokyo. Commodore Google Japan's History in October 4, 1983, it was formed by Microsoft Japan. in August 12, 2018, Commodore Google Japan was Acquired by Yahoo! Japan. in August 13, 2018, Commodore Google Japan was Sold to Sony Corporation. Category:1887 births Category:1992 deaths